A Phantom in the Mist
by JDT Productions
Summary: Danny is stranded on Berk after a fight with Vlad! He accidentally interrupts Astrid and Ruffnut's date! Will he live? Will he be killed by an enraged Astrid? Rated T for now. More than likely will be bumped up.
1. Chapter 1

HTTYD: A Phantom in the Mist

**Author's Note: I am writing this as a Ruffstrid and a DP crossover. Yes it will be the first of its kind that I know. If anyone does any fan art or anything associated, my deviantart is JDTxProductions. Thanks. BTW I DON'T OWN DP or HTTYD!**

**Astrid's POV**

Ruff and I were wandering aimlessly on a date-ish, kinda thing. I heard a bunch of solid thuds coming from behind us. Although I didn't have my axe and Ruff was unarmed, I had my mini dagger that I always kept hidden in the waistband of my skirt with me. I drew it and followed the sound of footsteps from what made that loud thud that sounded like something hitting the ground. Hard.

I was surprised to find a boy in some really, really strange clothes. He had hair as black as Toothless. He had rather pale skin. He looked surprised to see me. He honestly scared me. It wasn't the way he was dressed or how he just randomly appeared on our island, but it was the way that his eyes were. They were icy blue. They seemed almost as knowledgeable as the elders, but they were also filled with pain, suffering, and confusion.

Ruff grabbed my arm, and said "We should go and get Hiccup and Toothless. They'd know what to do. This kid gives me the creeps." I agreed, and he did give off some strange vibHe looked to us and spoke some strange language. I gave the universal sign for, come here. I turned to Ruff and said "We'll bring him to them!" she looked at me as if I were crazy. I just ignored her.

The boy didn't try to talk. I guess he realized that we speak no where near the same language. I soon found Hiccup and Stoik. I showed them the boy and explained how I found him. Ruff was still on high alert. Stoik looked at the boy. He was built much like Hiccup, in the fact that he was scrawny and small. Hiccup reached out his hand, before I knew it, Hiccup was on his back behind the black haired boy.

The boy must've reacted in the sense that Hiccup was to hurt him. Hiccup got up and smiled, for he knew that the boy was new to this environment and was probably scared. I watched with much curiosity at how he'd react. I decided to take a simpler approach. I looked at the boy, and pointed to myself and said really slowly "My name is Astrid." The boy then slowly repeated my name, as if it was a really strange name and uncommon. I guess that it might be a bad name where he came from.

He smiled and pointed to himself. He said "Danny". I don't know where he came from, but that is a strange name. I pointed to Hiccup and said his name. He started snickering at his name, and Stoik reacted by grabbing him by the collar of his tunic. Hiccup and I tried to get him to stop, but the boy, Danny, had Stoik on the ground faster than any other Viking on Berk had ever done it.

I was surprised that a boy of Hiccup's size and build could even stop Stoik in a battle. Ruff soon ran into the fray and broke up the two fighters. Just as Stoik got up, Danny walked over to us, as if he was afraid of Stoik and didn't even want to attack in the first place.

**Danny's POV**

Thanks to my powers, I just beat a really tough, Viking-esque guy and the girl, who's name is Astrid was shocked. Hiccup, gods, how can someone be named Hiccup? If I'm right, I'm on a Viking island, so how is a Viking named Hiccup? I laughed and the older guy, who I guess is Hiccup's father, attacked. Thanks to my powers, I win. The big Viking got up and started chuckling. I guess that he was surprised and amused.

The three started speaking in Norse, and thanks to my Norwegian grandparents, I was able to pick up things. They were talking about me and what they should do with me. I focused on the lessons my grandparents had forced me to take. I said "I am not trying to harm you, it was a reaction. I am sorry." In their language.

Apparently it worked. They started saying a lot of stuff so fast I couldn't keep up. I then tried to say "Slow down. I cannot understand this language completely" but must've butchered it because Astrid and the blonde girl, who I've noticed is really, really protective of Astrid, started cracking up. I realized that I said "women" instead of language, but they got my point. I was led to a large hall with about three other teens in it.

They fed me some sort of fish. I ate. I haven't eaten since Vlad and I were fighting in the Ghost Zone, and he kicked me into a temporary portal that popped up. That was like, two days ago. I think. Time sucks in the Ghost Zone. The fish was really good and really fresh. The father of Hiccup led me. Hiccup, Astrid, and the blonde to the table, once there, he instructed all the others to be nice and get whatever information about me they could get out of me.

I noticed the blonde girl and Astrid were holding hands. Then it clicked. I literally crashed in on their date. Like Tucker and Sam had always said, I was slow at noticing that sort of thing.

Astrid introduced me to a boy that was obviously the identical twin of the blonde girl that she was dating. Their names were Ruffnut, the girl, and Tuffnut, the guy. Ruff introduced me a fat kid named Fishlegs, and the one who seemed to be the arrogant jock type named Snotlout. I felt my powers surge, and I soon was able to understand everything that the teens were saying, as if I had grown up speaking their language.

They asked me my name, and I told them "My name is Danny. I am fourteen years of age. I don't know how I got here, or how I am supposed to get home. I guess that I'll be forced to stay here now." That silenced the group. They were surprised at how fluently I answered them. Especially Hiccup, Astrid, and Ruffnut. Hiccup looked like he'd seen a ghost. Astrid, whose been holding Ruff's hand the entire meal, just studied me, and Ruff was oblivious to much besides Astrid.

I smiled to Hiccup and said "What's the matter? It looks as if you'd seen a demon!" (A demon is what translates to ghost in this language!) Hiccup said "I just saw your eyes turn a really strange shade of green!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

**Author's note: Yeah, there will always be a note! Thanks for the input and I'd really like more reviews please!**

**Hiccup's POV**

I just saw the most supernatural thing, Danny's eyes turned a shade of green that's brighter than Toothless' eyes! But it was weird because they flashed back to their normal color just as soon. This is really weird. This kid shows up on Berk, barely speaks our language when he gets here, but then can keep a fluent conversation now? This is getting weirder and weirder.

We kept talking about our dragons and Danny looked confused. He obviously hasn't run into any of them yet. Lets see if the guy who can flip my dad is scared of a little dragon.

After a couple of the adults got drunk, Astrid told me that Danny would be staying in our place with Toothless and I. Toothless was waiting outside. When Danny and I stepped out together, Toothless took a defensive position and aimed towards Danny. I looked to Danny and he was untouched by the way a large black Night Fury was attacking him.

Usually Toothless doesn't attack or do anything like that unless im in danger. What can he sense about Danny that I cant? This is weird. I wonder how the other dragons will react. I led Danny to our house and made him a hammock and lined it with some extra wool. Its' mid summer but it still drops below 30 here. Danny was silent and soon fell asleep. I soon followed suit.

**Danny's POV  
**As I waited for Hiccup to fall asleep, I used my ghost powers to create a clone of me sleeping and floated out of the hammock that he made for me and floated to the pillar that the black beast that hangs out with Hiccup that he calls Toothless, although he has a lot of sharp looking teeth, lands. I'm gonna clear my head of this and try and search for that portal again. Maybe it's still there.

Once at the landing pad for the dragonesque beast, I changed into my ghostly alter ego. Instead of my usual outfit, of which I've adopted more weapons from the ghost zone, which I wear as pendants/charms on a necklace, I was in more Viking-esque dress. I had my Nike pro-combat shirt on and it had a sheepskin vest over it. I had my black cargo pants, but I had a large belt for it that looked like it belonged to a Viking. I guess that my ghost half adjusted to the fact that I am in the times of the Vikings.

I checked for all four of my lucky charms. I had the hidden blade, which I kept in charm form for when I didn't need it or have a way to hide it, a sword, my dagger, which I call Romulus because it looks like the Dagger of Romulus from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and the fact that Romulus actually gave me the dagger, and my trusty scythe which I had properly named Thanatos. I still needed a name for my sword, but never really decided to give it one, for lack of a good Greek name. It'll probably be named Ares or Mars. The sword's name is unimportant right now. I just need to fly and release a little juice.

I flew up to the skies just above the village. As I was flying a name for the sword came up: GRAVE DIGGER. It made sense. Now that it has been named, it can store mystical energies such as ectoplasm. I started shooting ice and fire, which ironically can be shot from the same hand at the same time.

I guess I made to much noise because I saw the 5 teens walk out with their dragons. I guess I should turn invisible, but when I tried, it didn't work. I've never had my invisibility cut out on me like that. I've had all my other powers besides ecto blasts, intangibility and flight cut out on me mid fight, but this could be really bad. I flew down to meet the teens and I tried the simplest thing I could. I screamed "Boo" at them. The dragons took defensive positions. Once all of the teens ran to get their parents, I changed back into my old self. I still had Grave Digger, whose sheath came with it when I summoned it. I stood there and just watched them bicker on about how they saw a demon flying around shooting ice and fire.

I smiled and said that it was probably another dragon. The elders and adults believed the foreigner and they all went to bed. I guess that the teens did too, cuz Hiccup grabbed me and brought us back to his house. Once in his room and when we were back Hiccup asked me "Where did you go and why did you defend that demon?" I smiled and said "I went to the bathroom. And to answer your question, where I come from, demons are not always bad. They come and go as they please, although some of their intentions are not always good ones. Where I come from, we would attack and defeat the bad ones, which is how I learned how to fight.

As I soon fell asleep with my dual-cores keeping me nice and perfectly warm and balanced, and dreamed of Sam. I woke up to Toothless growling at me. I just ignored him and got dressed and found Hiccup, who's already suspicious of me. I know for a fact that I'm on Astrid and Ruffnut's good side. Today, Stoik told me to help the kids in whatever they need. Today is dragon training. Since I don't have a dragon, and the only ones that will even come near me are the Terrible Terrors, which are good pets but are unridable. Thankfully I can fly.

I listened to Hiccup quiz the other kids on the types of dragons that aren't found on Berk, If I do stay here, I now know what kind of dragon I'm going to try to tame. A Bone-Knapper, the scariest and most dead looking dragon ever. They're the perfect dragon for me. Or I might want a night fury. Those are cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**AN: I like the reviews. Janette9a, he has four weapons. Romulus, his dagger, Grave Digger, his sword, and his Assassin's Creed hidden blade, which will have it's own back story later on in the story, or might get it's own story later on. All for are hidden as charms that he can pour ecto-energy into to turn into their full size weapon modes. Stealthy, that way. That's how I'll explain it. More reviews are always nice!- JDT :[**

**Hiccup's POV**

Ok this Danny kid is really getting stranger and stranger. When Toothless woke me up, he wasn't in his hammock, and when we claimed we saw a demon, he defended it. Demons are all evil! But then he claims that where he comes from he fights the bad demons, but that is all of them! He said that they left some alone! If his town isn't destroyed yet, I'm surprised. He's still alive and he's at least sixteen.

Still Toothless and all the other dragons are on the defensive around Danny and they all share the same types of fear that dogs show around dragons. Its mutual. Its really strange though. I have to wonder where that sword that Danny has came from?

Soon Danny came to the training arena with his sword securely attached to his hip in it's sheath. I started class soon after Danny arrived, and when he did, all of the other dragons slowly creeped away from him. As I started the class, I told Astrid that she should be the one keeping an eye on him since she found him and brought him to Berk in the first place.

**Astrid's POV**

I really don't like arguing with Hiccup. But he gives two of the people I care about most the creeps. Ruff, I really will never totally understand her, but why Hiccup, my brother of sorts, is on high alert around this kid. I really want to know where he got the sword and I have figured out that he and Hiccup don't really get along at all. It might just be their beliefs or their personalities clashing. I don't know, which is the problem. I realized I zoned out when I saw Ruff and Danny in front of me.

I smiled to Danny, which got a glare from Ruff, and said "Can you read our language or do I need to teach you how to?" He then asked if he could at least give it a try, not knowing if it was similar to his native runes or not. I decided to teach him on a copy I made of Hiccup's improved Book of Dragons. Since that's what I'm learning with the others, it makes since for me to teach him on the things that I'm learning.

I wrote out the alphabet and the pronunciations and let him have at it. He soon read the entire first 20 pages flawlessly. I guess that he's a really fast learner considering he perfected his speech in our language within a couple hours of being on Berk. I noticed that when he got to the longest section in the book, which is about Night Furies, ironically, (not), Danny looked really interested in how night furies live and hunt and fly. He must really like the night time.

Soon class ended and Danny went off with Hiccup. While Danny and Hiccup left, for some reason I couldn't find Ruff or Stormfly. I then heard a sound I haven't heard in a long while coming towards me. It was the sound of a Night Fury dive bomb.

**Danny's POV**

Toothless was still watching me closely. I heard this really high pitched sound that sounded like the classic sound of a World War Two dive bomber, well dive bombing. I realized soon that the noise was the sound of an attacking night fury. I sprinted towards the sound when I heard Astrid scream at the top of her lungs. I quickly scanned the area for any of the natives and tapped into my ghost powers for speed. I got there right in time. The blue, flaming beast was barreling out of control straight for Astrid. I tackled her out of the way. When we hit the ground, I bounced off of her and caught myself from rolling out of control. Now that the Night Fury was grounded and not on fire, I noticed that it had what looked like golden war pain circling its eyes and following the contours of its body. It had golden claw marks under its eyes, and from the top of its fore head it traced out lines of its skeleton. It looked like the Pokemon Rayquaza's red marks in those games, if that helps with any visualizations.

I drew my sword and charged it with fire. It was enough to be able to deflect oncoming flames. The Night Fury and I circled each other, waiting for one of us to make the first error-filled move. As we continued our dance, I noticed that this beast had holes in its wings and it was missing super majority of its right rear wing, just like Toothless. It was a good thing that the beast decided to break into the Dragon Academy. I sheathed my sword and said in a calm and concerned voice "I am not going to hurt you. I came here because you were going to land on my friend. I have fish for you to eat. I know a way to fix your injured wings. If you trust us, we can."

**Astrid's POV  
**Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the best part. Danny had sheathed his sword, and was speaking a very, very strange language to the dragon, and the dragon was backing down. The beast's hostility had disappeared. I then heard Danny yell in our language "Astrid, bring two baskets of fish and then go get… Never mind the last part! Hiccup and Toothless, I need some help!"

I ran to our fish storage room and brought out three large baskets of fish for the new Night Fury. I soon brought them out and gave them to Danny, who turned them upside down and revealed the nice and fresh fish to the dragon, who started to eat very calmly. I heard Danny and Hiccup talking about the beast's injuries. Lucky for the new Night Fury, his tailfin that was missing was the same tailfin that Toothless was missing. I heard Danny ask about the holes in the wings and Hiccup explained that those heal over time. Once the dragon finished eating, it turned to Hiccup and growled. Toothless jumped over to defend him but Danny looked to the dragon and started speaking in that language again. He then put his hand on the dragon and it immediately calmed down. Toothless and Hiccup just stared at how Danny, the newcomer had just successfully tamed a wild, injured Night Fury.

I was amazed. Danny walked over to our chains closet and tied some sort of knot in it and fitted it over the Night Fury's head and he had a long enough chain to get the Night Fury to follow. Hiccup, Toothless, and I led Danny and the dragon to Gobber's workshop to build Danny's dragon a saddle and tail mechanism. They cleaned the dragon's wounds and Gobber got with Danny to design a design on the dragon's new wing.

**Danny's POV**

Gobber led me to his workshop where he had blueprints for a wing mechanism much like the one on Toothless. He told me that it would make sense for us to do the pattern on the wing differently so he asked me to draw it. He showed me a black one that he had blank without the design on Toothless's. I asked him if I could go ahead and put my design on in the final paint. He said yes so I did the classic DP logo in a dark red color. Soon the mechanism's paint dried and Gobber and I installed the saddle and its mechanisms. I noticed that he used ropes for the mechanism, so I told him that if we made a thinner chain that it would be much stronger than the ropes, so hours later it was ready.

Hiccup had given me a piece of paper with instructions on how to steer my dragon. I told my dragon, which I still need to name, that we were going to go up and fly. I explained that it would need us to cooperate and that I was in charge. He agreed. He started running and I put the wing into the up position. I missed flying. It was cool to do it with my own dragon. As I was flying, it hit me. I told the dragon its new name and it loved it, well once I told it the definition. Chaos. It fit well.

While Chaos and I got the flying thing down I decided that since we were partners now that he should know who and what I am. I said to Chaos "Don't worry, just keep going straight, which is what the mechanism is set for, I should show you something. Just trust me on this one. I quickly turned Grave Digger back into its charm form and did a swan dive off of Chaos.

**Hiccup's POV**

I saw what could've only been described as madness. As Toothless and I flew to go and find Danny and the new dragon, I found them and saw Danny jump off. What happened next shocked and scared the heck out of me. He literally dove like you would into water from a high cliff off of the dragon and kept going straight down towards the water. I then saw two bright bands of white light go down his body. Instead of Danny I saw the demon I saw the night he arrived. Is the demon Danny or is Danny the demon? That's what confuses me and I have to wonder why this dragon isn't scared of him like Toothless and the other dragons are.

The demon floated up and flew with the dragon. It then landed on the saddle and turned back into Danny. I then sped up Toothless, with much convincing, and flew next to Danny and his dragon. Danny smiled and said in our language, "Chaos, down!" and the two went straight down. I did the same and we raced back to the island, barely above the ocean. Danny must've seen the island first because he went up well before he should've giving me the lead. He went so high I couldn't even see him. I continued our course for Berk. I ended up in the center of the village with Chaos and Danny waiting on me. Toothless and I were still nervous to be around Danny and he made it totally obvious.

He smiled at me and said "Never been beat at your own game, have you?" That just infuriated me. It also hurt because it was so true. I really need to get away from this island for a while…

As the gang cheered on Chaos and Danny, I realized that maybe I really do need to get away. Maybe it would help if I went on a vacation with Toothless and leave Astrid in charge of the dragons. I could always go to one of the neighboring islands. I think I might do that and train a little in the ways of the other Vikings wouldn't be so bad.

I then and there decided that this would happen. I will leave in two days. I went home and started planning which islands that are friendly towards us Hooligans and how far it would take. I also wrote out a detailed list of all that must be done daily for Astrid while im gone. I also left a footnote for Astrid concerning Danny.

**Astrid's POV  
**After Danny beat Hiccup at his own game, Hiccup told me of his plan to go off to the other tribes and train and see how they live. I was left in charge of the dragons and Danny. In two days he would leave and make his announcement. I of course supported him, mainly because he'd stop staring at me and Ruff every other minute. He's probably not aware of it, but it is bothering Ruff and I. Danny seems like a nice guy, but I wonder if he's picked up on me and Ruff yet. I still cant figure out what he's done to be picked up by Hiccup's radar.

I also wonder if he's realized that Hiccup doesn't like or trust him. Oh well.

**FAST FORWARD TO HICCUP'S DEPARTURE**

As Hiccup and Toothless took to the skies, everyone was cheering, except for Chaos and Danny. The tension between those two groups has been rising ever since the day Danny beat Hiccup in that race. Once Hiccup was out of sight, Danny let out a sigh of relief. He clearly had something against Hiccup, but what it is; now that is what's killing me. I got on Stormfly and flew back to the Dragon Academy. Danny and Chaos followed.

We both landed and once we both got off of our dragons, he smiled to me and said "I think that you should know something about me that I would never, ever tell Hiccup. You must promise me that you do not take me for insane or an evil deity. I haven't hurt anyone, just annoying Hiccup."

I was extremely confused about what he was saying and I guess that my face told him exactly what I was thinking. He smiled and then said "Follow me, were going to Hiccup's room. He has a picture of the 'demon' that he's been seeing." Then it hit me. Hiccup had never told anyone but me about the demon he's been seeing and he's also told me of how all the dragons minus Chaos fear Danny.

He led me into Hiccup's room and pulled up a picture of a figure that looks similar to Danny, yet so different. He then said "I'll tell you who I truly am, where I came from, and how I got here." Ok, he had my attention now.

He started "I am from Amity Park in a continent that is undiscovered as of now. I am from the year 2007. My parents were demon hunters and built a portal into their world that ran on contained lightning. I hit the button that activated it. It turned me into a half human, half demon. I defended my town from demons that tried to destroy it for years. Then when I was fighting my arch enemy in the Demon Zone, he threw me into a temporary portal, and then I fell in on you and Ruffnut's date. "

Ok, this seems legit. "Well, then prove to me that you're half demon then. If you are, then I will not tell anyone of this."

What I saw next denied everything nature intended. Two thin bands formed around him, starting from his waist and splitting off. One went to his head, the other went to his toes.

The creature that is Danny smiled and said "See, Astrid, I wasn't lying. I plan to lead all of us, including Hiccup out east. I want to destroy something before it even happens."

I wondered how this is possible. How a human could turn into a demon. He then did the white bands again and the normal Danny returned. I noticed one thing that stayed the same. He had a necklace of very small and thin metal holding up metal miniature weapons. Danny must've seen that I was staring at it.

He smiled and said "When we start heading east I will show you." Then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I was surprised but it wasn't that, it was the fact that I actually liked it!

**AN: and here it is! A 7 page chappie! Sorry, I was on a military base with no computer or communications, so I was delayed in getting a new chapter out- JDT :[**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**AN: I forgot to mention that the this conflict is set two weeks after Hiccup left Berk. I love the enthusiasm around this story. It has almost the same amount of reviews as some of my more popular stories in more popular fandoms! Thanks for all the reviews and followers!- JDT :[**

**Ruff's POV**

I saw the death of me today… Danny was the demon from a couple weeks ago and then after he kissed Astrid. My ASTRID. What hurt me even more was the way that she didn't fight back. Maybe she doesn't love me after all. As soon as that scumbag that is Danny left, I jumped out of my hiding spot and stood there as the tears started flow out of me. All I could manage was "So that's how you feel…" and ran out of the Academy, plotting ways to hurt the demon.

I ran to where Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Danny were talking. I joined in the conversation over who was a better dragon rider. I wouldn't even look towards Danny when he spoke. I guess that Tuff saw this and once we left the conversation, he brought it up… I just told him I didn't want to talk about it.

**Astrid's POV**

I cant believe that Ruff was there the entire time. I cant find her and talk to her and Tuff said she doesn't want to see me at all. I don't know who to be mad at: me or Danny. I walked with Stormfly towards to center of the village to try and find Ruffnut or Danny. I ran to find Snotlout, who was hitting on me once again. I just got mad and hit him in the arm. He backed off and I soon found our local demon. He smiled and said "Hey Astrid…"

His look dropped and he tackled me to the ground. I saw my axe hit the ground not ten feet behind where Danny was standing. He got off of me and said "Ruffnut, what has gotten into you. You would've hit Astrid!"

**Danny's POV**

I was shocked that Ruffnut would throw Astrid's axe at Astrid. I silently thanked myself for it being cold in Amity when I fought Vlad that day. I silently charged my hidden blade charm and it attached itself to my arms. I drew them and rushed Ruffnut. She was surprised. When I got up to her I threatened her, "If you ever threaten any of my friends again, I will make you wish to die." Of course this happened right as Hiccup decided to return. I heard the sound of a Night Fury attack coming towards us.

I sheathed my blades and tackled Ruff out of the way. Chaos soon came by my side and Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and drew his sword and rushed me. I flicked my wrists, letting my blades pop out. I yelled at the oncoming Viking "She attacked Astrid! I just stopped her!"

Then Astrid joined in "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock! Stop attacking the boy who saved me! Look,!" she said as she pointed to where her axe was sticking out of the ground "He saved me!" I was thankful that Astrid was defending me. I really don't know what come over me in the Academy. It just felt…right.

I flexed my wrists again, retracting my hidden blades. Hiccup was wary of his surroundings but I just kept going on like I did. I hopped on Chaos and said "I might come back I might not. Anyone wants to come, pack up and meet me her in two hours. I am heading east."

In two hours, I had Astrid, who was coming with me and I had heard rumors of Hiccup was coming. Astrid pleaded with me to delay 30 minutes. I gave in after her begging. As soon as I had said "Come on, he's not coming." He showed up with another dragon following him and Toothless.

The two landed. Hiccup introduced us to a girl with long blonde hair with brown pants and a green top named Camicaze. He told me that she's going with us. I didn't care. The more the merrier, even if it is Hiccup. We took off and flew for hours. We soon found a little island in the ocean.

I decided that we should land their for the night. I pitched a tent for me and I pitched Astrid's for her while she went to go get some wood. When she came back, I found her and pulled her to the side "Astrid, I'm going flying. Without Chaos. Keep Hiccup and Camicaze, if they ever stop eating face, out of the woods. I need to blow off some steam."

She agreed, and I heard her chuckle when she got back into camp. Hiccup and Camicaze were still making out. I'm happy for Hiccup. He's got himself a girl. Maybe that will make him be less stressed. I ran to the edge of the woods, where there was a cliff, and did a swan dive off of it.

I decided to flex my abilities and tried to fly without changing. It worked!

**Astrid's POV**

I saw the flashes of greens, reds, blues, and other colors in the skies, signaling that the demon has taken to blowing its steam. I do remember this one thing that Stoik had said right before he took Toothless to the Nest, I remember that he called Toothless the devil. Is there any irony in the fact that the half-demon rides a king devil?

Soon I noticed that Hiccup and Cami were gone. Oh shit. I looked for Toothless and Cami's Monstrous Nightmare. Both were missing and I looked up to see red, blue, and green flying in different directions. I ran to Stormfly, who was staring at the raging battle. I flew up to see the new couple trying to trade blows with Danny, in his demon form. Danny turned and saw me heading towards him. He jumped off of Chaos and flew towards me, which still kinda scares me. He then did what I thought should've killed him.

Chaos was close behind him, dodge fire blasts from Hiccup and Camicaze. The white rings encased Demon Danny, and once they finished passing, the original Danny was revealed. Danny slowed his flight and landed perfectly on Chaos, as if they've practiced that move. I smiled to Danny, and he smiled back. I noticed that Danny had his sword back.

He soon caught up to me and he looked at me with a giant grin on his face "Wanna race back to camp?" I smiled back and yelled  
"It's on!"

**AN: Well, I just finished watching the movie again, and to answer fanficfantasies' questions:**

**Q: don't you mean a Astrie/Ruffnut?**

**A: no I do not. Ruffstrid is my favorite pairing in the series. They compliment each other better than I think Astrid does with Hiccup.**

**Q: How is it possible for another Night Fury to end up on Berk in the same shape-ish that Toothless did in the movies?**

**A: Chaos was the Chief of his pack or tribe. That's why he has the gold markings. Like many animals today, others will challenge the alphas in fights of dominance. Chaos lost… and crashed into the Dragon Academy…**

**Ok, so please comment, review, and just tell me how I'm doing!- JDT :[**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Danny's POV**

As I sped towards the camp, I decided to let Astrid win, just to be nice. Once she passed us, I decided to try something. I looked to Chaos and said "Wanna freak out Toothless and Hiccup?" he gave me a nod and I said "I'm going to use my powers to make us invisible to all." We did so and I flew us directly between Camicaze's dragon and Toothless. We were above Toothless enough that he felt the beating of Chaos' wings. Once Toothless figured that it was nothing, I released the invisibility to watch Hiccup fiddle with the mechanism and he and Toothless drop a hundred yards. It was hilarious. I sped off to meet Astrid back in the main camp.

I beat Cami and Hiccup back by about ten minutes. I was still chuckling at the way Hiccup reacted. Astrid asked what had happened. I told her the story. She was rolling on the floor laughing… literally. I looked at the moon and decided "Astrid, I'm going to bed. If Hiccup comes back mad, give me a warning or have Chaos whack the tent or something."

I climbed in my sleeping sheepskin bag and made a clone of myself to sit near the edge of the tent, just in case Hiccup tried to get payback. I soon fell asleep. I woke up to the sunlight hitting my tent. I felt the energy that the clone required come back to me. I walked out to find Cami nursing a large slash on Hiccup's forearm. I smiled.

I quickly made another clone to pack up the tent and secure it on Chaos. I walked over to the injured Hiccup who backed up when I came near. I smirked "Never try to get a demon boy when he can make copies of himself. You never know when their told to attack intruders or kill intruders. You got lucky that I was lazy and made a very weak copy."

I decided to try something really stupid that I'd never have time to do back in Amity: I turned ghost and got the small amounts of fire I could blast ready in my hand. I jumped up and shot fire towards the ground. Just like a rocket, I went up.

I decided to stop when I was a good 50 feet up. I floated for a second and decided to try something really, really, really stupid. I changed back to Fenton and dropped like a rock. Before I hit the ground, I turned intangible and wanted to see how far I'd go. Unfortunately for me, under the island is water. I shot myself up again and let the water drip off of me when I got back to find three stunned young Vikings.

I shrugged "What? I had to do something different! Oh, by the way, there's water under the island."

The three Vikings stared at me like I was crazy. I smiled "Half-demon. I can test things for ya" they nodded and we all mounted our dragons. I used my internal compass to head eastward. We flew for hours, sharing small talk. I got bored… again, so I made a clone steer my dragon while I decided to fly a little on my own.

I jumped off of Chaos and swan dove towards the ocean. I used the fire technique that I figured out earlier to rocket back up to the group. I then started to fly normally, but still in my human form. I flew next to Astrid and whispered in her ear… She smiled and said "Go for it!"

I just let myself drop out of the sky. I turned intangible, but not invisible. I sent myself deep enough to where I could see my dragon's outline, but they couldn't see me. I sped ahead and timed this just right… I turned invisible and shot up towards Toothless. I was behind him and decided to mess with him the best way I knew. I yanked the rope controlling his tail. They dove like a rock off a building. I laughed as I allowed myself to be revealed. I flew back to Chaos and got on and destroyed the clone.

Even Camicaze and Astrid were laughing at Toothless's sudden swimming time. I made yet another clone and flew down to help Hiccup, who hasn't swam back up and a scared Toothless was starting to freak out. I dove in and soon found the unconscious Hiccup, slowly sinking. I grabbed him and shot us out of the water. I placed him on Toothless.

He soon came to… when he saw it was me keeping an eye on him, he grabbed my neck. I turned intangible. Chaos, who's now flying right next to Toothless, I smiled. "Mechanisms are fun to mess with!" I floated onto Chaos and we joined the girls, who were circling above us.

Hiccup soon followed and looked pissed. Astrid and l let out a small laugh. I saw an island and Astrid and I sped up to go and check it out. The sun was starting to set.

The island looked like it was made from a volcano. It was black and all the trees on it were dead and had no leaves, but were large and strong. Astrid looked nervous. She landed with me, but had her guard up. I heard a loud laugh and I heard "Ol' Stoik send his son to attack us again?"

I looked at a large Viking with a black beard and he looked tougher than Stoik. I could take him. He looked at Astrid and me, then he said "Who are you? I know the girl is from Berk, but who are you?"

As he said that, two of his men popped out of their hiding places and grabbed Astrid. I reacted and ran to her, but got swatted away. They started to drag her away. I flicked my wrists and the two trusty blades popped up.

I smiled, but about thirty more men popped up and I saw Astrid being dragged away. I yelled to her "Don't worry! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

The larger guy that came first looked at me like I was crazy. He smiled "Yeah, you and what army?"

I shrugged, then said "I don't know…How about this one!" I turned ghost and made 50 clones. I went after the leader and summoned Thanatos, my scythe. Apparently, scythes are uncommon in this barren wasteland, so the so called "Alvin the Terrible" ran away like a baby. I cut him off and demanded he tell me where he took Astrid.

Alvin tried to tell me a lie, which I easily detected. I used my hidden blade and had it against his throat. "You will tell me where you are keeping her, or I will make you suffer in ways you have never imagined."

My good ol' threat mixed with the eeriness of my voice had him giving me the location of Astrid instantly. I teleported to where she was. She was in possibly the worst state I could find her in…

**AN: DRAMATIC STOP! Sorry ive been away so long! Exams and football and a low math grade don't mix! Anyways, this and many other stories I have are on the way to being finished/started!- JDT :[**


End file.
